A Christmas Wish
by hphglover
Summary: Hermione/Fleur pairing. Re-post.


_**A Christmas Wish**_

"Cold night, isn't it?"

Hermione turned her head and nodded. "At least it looks like we'll have a white Christmas, doesn't it?"

"Oui. It sounds delightful."

"I thought you'd gone to bed."

"I could not fall asleep. So I came down to ze kitchen and noticed ze light out 'ere was on. I almost shut it off before I noticed you. It is too cold to be out."

"I couldn't sleep, either."

"Mind if I sit and keep you company?"

"Not at all, Fleur," Hermione said as she moved to the corner of the bench.

"Why can't you sleep?" Fleur asked as she sat next to her friend and roommate.

"I don't rightly know. Too many thoughts running rampant through my head, I guess."

"Hmm." Fleur sipped her hot cocoa. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Hermione said with a smile, as not to offend her.

She noticed a bit of whipped cream on the corner of Fleur's lip and had to bite back the desire to lick it off with her tongue. After all, just because she was crazy in love with the blonde Veela did not mean she returned her feelings.

Fleur noticed she was looking and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You have some whipped cream on you lip."

"Oh!" Fleur immediately licked at the corner of her lips, much to Hermione's mortification. "Did I get it?"

"No."

Fleur did it again and Hermione died a little inside when she saw her pink and wet tongue lapping at her lips softly. She bit back a groan and tried to keep a straight face.

"Now?" Hermione shook her head miserably. "Well, perhaps you could 'elp me."

Hermione nodded and Fleur moved closer. Not knowing what came over her, what possessed her to act that way, Hermione leaned closer and ran the tip of her tongue over the spot quickly. Fleur's eyes widened in surprise.

"There. All gone now," Hermione said before getting up and walking back inside their home, leaving a stunned Fleur behind.

Fleur's trembling hand flew to her mouth, eyes still wide, and heartbeat out of control. _Did Hermione just lick the corner of my mouth?_

By the time she snapped out of it and went back inside the house, the brunette was nowhere to be seen. She rinsed out the cup and then went looking for her. She certainly had plenty to explain.

Knocking on the door of her room accomplished nothing. Hermione either wasn't there, or was rudely ignoring her. She tried the knob and it twisted. Pushing the door open, she stepped into the room ready to battle, but to her disappointment, Hermione wasn't there.

Just as she was about to leave the room, she heard the shower going and decided to wait her out.

0-0

While drying her body, Hermione called herself every name in the book. _Honestly, of all the idiotic, irresponsible and reckless stunts you've pulled, this one has to top them all, Granger. How in bloody hell will you face Fleur now, eh?_

Still fuming, she left the bathroom and walked over to her dresser. After spreading raspberry scented lotion all over her body, she put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. While she was braiding her hair, her eyes collided with Fleur's in the mirror. She spun around and stared in disbelief at her.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago."

"And you couldn't _say_ something? You scared me half to death, Fleur!"

"Oh, did I? You did not zink I would want to speak with you?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

Fleur got up and started walking towards her. "I accept ze apology, mademoiselle, but I will not apologize for seeing you naked."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "I guess I deserve that."

"What you deserve is someone to teach you some manners," Fleur said as she finally stopped mere inches from Hermione, crowding her personal space.

"I already apologized, Fleur. I don't know what I was thinking."

Fleur leaned her head closer and the tip of her tongue traced Hermione lower lip. Hermione felt her knees buckle and grabbed on to the dresser pressed against her back for support. She bit back a moan when Fleur sucked on her lip for a moment before biting it softly.

Just as Hermione was about to respond, Fleur pulled back and stepped away.

"I consider us even now."

Without waiting for a reply, she left the room, as royally as any blue-blooded queen would.

0-0

Hermione stood rooted to the spot as heat flooded her cheeks. _What just happened? Bloody hell, did Fleur just suck on and bit my lip? Wait just a damn minute. We are not even! I didn't see her naked at all!_

With that last thought firmly in mind, Hermione went after Fleur. She didn't even bother knocking on the door and just stormed in. Manners be damned!

0-0

Fleur was turning down her bed when she heard the door open and turned around to see a fuming Hermione enter.

"Ever 'eard of knocking?"

"We are _not_ even," Hermione informed her while ignoring her question.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You saw me naked."

"And?"

"I don't recall seeing you naked at any point."

"Zat is not my fault."

"Be that as it may, we're still not even."

"And we all know what a fair person you are."

Hermione bristled at those words. "Fine. Have it your way then."

Just as she was about to turn, Fleur walked over to her. She grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her to the bed. Hermione was too confused to fight her.

"Sit," Fleur all but ordered.

"What for? I should go back to my room."

"I do not want it said zat I am an unfair person."

With that, she took off her shirt. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched mesmerized. Fleur's hands went to her jeans and she undid the button and lowered the zipper slowly. Hermione followed the movements hungrily while wondering if she should sit on her hands to keep them still.

As Fleur bent down to remove her jeans, her silvery blonde hair brushed Hermione's thighs and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was silkier than she'd thought.

Before she could recover, Fleur looked at her and smiled knowingly when she saw Hermione's lip still caught between her teeth. She started working on her bra and took it off slowly, enjoying the way Hermione's eyes dilated. Feeling waspish, she took a hold of Hermione's hands and brought them to her waist. She was more than pleased to feel the brunette's fingers tremble slightly and tighten around her skin.

"Would you care to do ze honors?"

Hermione locked eyes with Fleur, melted chocolate against brilliant sapphire, battling it out.

"I won't stop at simply removing them," Hermione finally warned.

"I did not expect you to, mon ange."

"If we do this, there will be no turning back."

"To be honest, I would rather move forward as well."

"This isn't a game, Fleur."

"Who said it was? And why are you warning me so much? Are you trying to talk yourself out of it?"

"Not at all, but you did say I'm fair."

"You also talk too much."

Hermione opened her mouth to contradict her, but before she could voice her protest, Fleur's lips were on hers, hot and insistent, and Hermione decided shutting up was a brilliant idea after all.

She leaned back against the mattress, bringing the Veela with her.

0-0

By the time morning rolled around, a blanket of snow covered the ground. Fleur stepped away from the window and moved back towards the bed. Hermione opened a sleepy eye and smiled at her.

"You're up early."

"I went to make you some 'ot cocoa, since it is so cold outside."

"Did it snow?"

"Yes, you got your wish of a white Christmas."

"Actually, my dream came true last night," Hermione informed her as she lifted the sheets.

Fleur understood the message and slipped out of her warm robe. She slid back into bed and immediately cuddled her body against Hermione's warmer one.

"What was your dream?"

"Making love to you."

"Zen we both got what we 'ad wished for," Fleur told her while caressing her face softly.

"You had the same wish?"

"I did. I 'ave wanted you for ze longest time, mon amour."

"Did we waste a lot of time by being indecisive?"

"Non. We used zat time to get to know each other better."

"That's a good way of looking at it."

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione."

"I love you, too, Fleur. This has to be the best Christmas day of my entire life."

"I am 'appy to be sharing it with you, since I feel ze same way."

"Happy Christmas, my love."

"'Appy Christmas, mon ange."

Once again, and while the snow flurries swirled outside their window, they made slow, languorous love, cementing what would become one of the most talked about romances of their time.

0-0


End file.
